1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for purifying contaminated soil, and, more particularly, to a system for purifying soil contaminated soil, which is designed to restore soil contaminated by a variety of oils, heavy metals, organic wastes, etc., to the condition before the contamination, and which itself provides a driving source required for the purification.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of sciences and technology, human civilization has correspondingly developed, and thus the human cultural environment has been highly improved. However, such development entails the generation of a variety of contamination and waste, and the contamination and waste destroy the natural environment, thus deteriorating the ecosystem.
Accordingly, in order to improve the ecosystem, human beings have researched a method of reducing the amount of contamination and waste, as well as realizing a method of efficiently treating the contamination and the waste.
The contamination and the waste, when illegally dumped on the ground or buried in the ground, cause contamination of the ground. Of course, soil has a natural self-purifying function. However, the natural purification of soil requires an excessively long purification period, and the soil loses its natural self-purifying capability in the case where it is severely contaminated, and thus it is not sufficiently capable of handling today's soil contamination.
In the past, a process of artificially purifying contaminated soil using a thermal desorption system was used.
The term “thermal desorption system” used herein refers to an apparatus for separating and eliminating contaminants contained in a contaminated medium, i.e., soil, through a thermal desorption reaction. More specifically, the thermal desorption system applies direct heat at a high temperature to the contaminated soil to burn the contaminated materials in the soil.
However, since the conventional thermal desorption system directly heats contaminated soil in the air to separate and oxidize contaminated materials contained in the soil, there is a problem in that moisture in the soil and water vapor in the air hinder the combustion of the contaminated materials, thus causing incomplete combustion of the contaminated materials contained in the soil. Furthermore, since incomplete combustion produces a large quantity of exhaust gas containing various contaminated materials, and the exhaust gas contains environmental pollutants, which play a role in atmospheric pollution, there is a severe problem in that the atmospheric pollution becomes worse despite the use of the thermal desorption system in the purification of contaminated soil.